


Confession

by Muizeke83



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Songfic, celine dion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muizeke83/pseuds/Muizeke83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Janeway spills her heart to the stars, not knowing Chakotay is listening.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: They are not mine, I don't own them. They're Paramount's!</p>
<p>Some of the words I borrowed from Celine Dion's: A song for you. It's what made me want to write this little piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

"Coffee, black." she says to the replicator.

_'And it better be hot and steaming'_ she thinks to herself.

The cup appears and she takes it.

She brings it up to her nose and closes her eyes as she inhales the wonderful smell of the finest organic suspension ever devised.

She takes a sip, relishing the taste as a blanket op peace comes over her.

She sighs in contentment.

She walks over to the window and looks at the stars.

Her mind drifts off to the one thing it has been completely occupied with since New Earth. Chakotay…

She's so absorbed with her own thoughts, that she doesn't even hear the doors behind her.

Chakotay enters the room, but freezes instantly when he hears her talking to herself, clearly about him.

"How I wish I could tell you this, Chakotay, instead of always confiding in the stars that surround us."

"But they're the only sounding board I have, because if I told you what I want to tell you, it would complicate everything."

She pauses a minute to take another sip from her coffee.

Should he leave or should he stay?

His eyes are focused on her, waiting for her to continue.

She sighs and lets her head fall back, kneading her neck with one hand.

She turns a little to put down her cup on the table.

Chakotay holds his breath, but she doesn't seem to notice him standing there, just three meters behind her.

He eases again when she looks out the window again.

"There are no words that can describe, how I feel deep inside. I wish I could let my heart show it all."

She sits down on the sofa in front of her, her knees pulled up under her, so she can still see the stars.

She places her arm on the back and let's her chin rest on her hand.

"Then I hope you'll understand, once you've listened till the end."

_'Oh, I will listen till the end!'_ he thinks to himself.

"Chakotay, from the first moment I saw you, when you were beamed onto my bridge, I haven't been able to get you out of my mind."

"I was captivated by your presence, more than I was annoyed." she chuckles.

Chakotay smiles as he remembers that day.

He too had been enamored with the bold but diplomatic Captain Janeway.

"Since our time at New Earth, I have struggled with my emotions. You took me by surprise with your angry warrior legend. It had confused me."

_'I meant every word I said!'_

"But now I see it clearly. I love you as much as you love me! How I only wish I could just tell you, or show you…"

His chest tightens and his eyes grow moist, hearing her say these words.

Hearing her admitting to having the same feelings for him as he has for her.

He starts to walk over to her.

"I couldn't…"

Her voice wavers as she's close to tears.

"I couldn't live without your love. For one kiss, I would give everything up!"

She can't hold back anymore.

She buries her face in her hands and starts crying.

Chakotay reaches her and places his hand on her shoulder.

She jumps at his touch and turns around.

She looks at him confused.

He just smiles and takes her hand to pull her up in a warm hug.

When he kisses the top of her head, she relaxes in his embrace and wraps her arms around his waist.

They stand like that for a long time before he slightly lets go of her to look into her beautiful blue eyes.

She can see he's been crying too.

"You don't have to give up anything. Kathryn, I love you unconditionally!"

"Chakotay, I don't know what to say." she smiles through her tears.

"You don't have to say anything."

He puts his finger under her chin and leans in to plant a searing kiss on her mouth.

All her worries vanish and she holds him even tighter to deepen the kiss.

With the need to breath, they break the kiss.

Their eyes still closed, he rests his forehead against hers, trying to savor this moment.

"I love you too, Chakotay!" she finally sais, all inhibitions lost.

 

THE END

Hope you like it! ;-)


End file.
